falling in love with a nation
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: this is my first readerx FF, so i'm sorry if it is bad. It is a readerxgermany FF, it's pretty simple to follow.


**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot. Lately, I've been working on FF's but, I decided to get these done, while I still have a little break time left. Anyways, this is actually my first OC story. It was a request from a friend at school. Anyways it's my first one so please do not hate. **

You are a new secretary at the world conference center and you just so happen to see Germany be walking by.

"Hello." He says as he gestures with his head. Your heart begins to beat super fast when he walks by. You have heard rumors about Germany being strict and really mean, but just after that moment, you don't believe that he's that bad. Trailing behind him is Italy, who just happens to stop and talk to you. Well, more like, flirt with you. While he's flirting with you, Germany comes back and hits him on the head.

"Italy, no flirting. Ve are here vor a nation meeting." He says as he drags the fighting nation into the conference room. You giggle at this action. You realize that Germany is funny as well as kind. One of the other workers comes by and excuses you from your desk work and tells you that you can go into the conference room and tend to the nations. When you get into the conference room there is a lot of commotion going on. You decide to first stop by America and ask if he needs anything.

"No, dude I'm totally fine!" He says loudly and then he adds, "But if you can some how get me out of this meeting and to the nearest McDonald's that would be really helpful.

"I'm sorry Mr. America, I can't." You say as you move onto England, who asks for some tea. You keep moving down the line. Each nation either wants something or does not wanting anything at all. When you get to Germany you have to calm yourself before even getting to him.

"Uh...Mr. Germany, do you need anything?"

"Ves, I vould like a beer." You bow and leave the room. When you get out you wipe my brow.

"Are you alright?" One of the other workers ask you.

"Yah, just..."

"You like Germany?"

"How did you know?"

"Everybody likes Germany, but they soon move on. Especially since Germany doesn't want to get close to anybody."

"Why?"

"Well, think about it he is a nation, which means that he's going to outlive any of us."

"Right." You say as you get up and go grab the stuff for the nations. You look at the three trays in front of you. One has both North and South Italy's pasta, along with Spain's churro's. The other tray has France's different cheeses, England's tea, and China's tasty treats. On the final one, there is Russia's vodka, Germany's beer, and Poland's sausage. You take the tray that's right in front of you and place it on your head. Balancing objects anywhere on your body is a easy since you were once with the circus, but you soon ran away. You take the other two trays and carry those in with your hands. All the other servers to the nations stared at you in amazement and when you walk into the conference room, with no help from no one you recieve several amazed stares from the nations. You quickly serve each nation. You go to Germany last and right before you leave he grabs your wrist and asks to meet you in the conference room once everybody had gone. Thoughts begin to run through your mind things like, _Is he going to want to go out with me? Was he impressed with my balancing talent? I wasn't even trying to show off, I was just trying to make one trip. _You sit quietly behind the desk waiting for the never ending nation meeting to end. Soon enough, it does. The last person out is Italy, of course.

"Are you going to meet with Germany?" He asks you. You nod.

"He's a really nice guy. Anyways, asta la pasta." He says as he walks away.

"Bye." You say as you watch him walk away. You take a few deep breaths in order to prepare yourself for Germany. _I really hope he's not as mean as people say._ You walk into the conference room nervous of what the nation has to say.

"Velcome, please sit." He says as he stands behind a chair that he pulled out. You nod and sit down in it. "You are very different from the other girls." He says staring at you.

"What?"

"I like you're style, you are determined, and vhen you vant something, you go after it." You turn bright red a this statement.

"Look, sir, we just met today-"

"I've been chased by many girls, many strange girls. But you, you are different." He says coming up right by you.

"Uh...Mr. Germany, please, I don't want any problems."

"There are not going to be any problems. Someone told me that today, somebody really beautiful, smart, and kind was going to meet me today and we would fall in love. I laughed at that, considering how much heartache would be left for me, since I am a nation, you would be the first to die. I would not be home as much either." He says looking away.

"Um...that's very kind of you sir, but-" He puts his hand up.

"I am not finished, I was told to buy a ring, one of pearl for the girl's birthday is in June. Is this true."

"Ah...yes." You say cheerfully. You watch as he reaches into his pocket and gets down on one knee. _What!? We just met, this is going by too fast!_

"Will, you...marry me?" He asks and looks away obviously shy. You feel tears coming to my eyes. You nod your head.

"Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" You shout as you wrap your hands around his neck.

**AN: sorry that it's so short, like I said this was my first OC FF, so it's shorter than what any of my original FF's are...but thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it even though it is short. **


End file.
